Rise of Isabella Swan The Phoenix
by ShadowKitty896
Summary: The group of Mystic Falls were not ready for her, no one was ready for her. She showed up and blew there minds with her new attitude, her looks but mostly about her secret side. She catches the Eye of the Originals. But also the gang. Can she be trusted? Can she be Loved? Can she forgive?
1. Prologue

My name is Isabella Swan, when I was younger I went by Izzy, when I was a teenager I went by during my stay in forks I fell in love with a vampire, and not the kind you see in Dracula, or the ones you read about in books. He didn't burn in the sun, he didn't sleep, he didn't die by stake he was in fact indestructible... Or so I thought.

I gave him my heart, my soul and I was ready to give him my body when the incident of my eighteenth birthday. Jasper's empathic abilities made it hard to resist the bloodlust and when I got a common paper cut he tried to take a bite out of me. I forgave him though, straight away... What I couldn't forgive was them up and leaving me, Edwards's harsh words still ring in my ears about how he doesn't want me.

I was comatose for months but now, now I'm free. Not that I'm happy about it. Jake is ignoring me, my friends no longer want me. My mother and I are now estranged after a rather large fight about being pathetic. But my father, the worst of all… his dead. And while I try to think of it as an accident, I know that it was Victoria that ended his life. But I try not to think about it. I try not to look at it as a threat but rather a message to move the hell out of dodge.

I am no longer Isabella Marie Swan, she is dead and I left her behind. I have a new name, I got the idea in a dream. If a vampire is killed by fire and turned to ash then I will think of myself as a dead vampire, they took my life, made me one of them and then when things got tough the killed me emotionally and left me behind. I was burned in fire, I turned to ash and I rose from that and now I'm stronger… I rose to the challenge…

I am the Phoenix, I am Nix.


	2. 1- First Sightings and Impressions

**_Doesn't Follow the TVD series directly. Made a few changes to fit the needs of the Story. Apologizes now if it bugs anyone. Review your opinions of what you think should change or happen. _**

**_I Do Not Own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries. _**

* * *

Chapter One – Sightings and First Impressions.

**DPOV**

I sat at the bar in the Mystic Grill watching Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy and Stefan sitting at a booth enjoying lunch, my eyes remained on Elena as I watched her look and smile at my Saint Stefan of a little brother. I don't know how she could remain so calm while we thought over the information that we had recently discovered. Elena, Being the Human Doppelgänger, was to be sacrificed so Klaus could have his Wolfy tail back. Though why he would want to take the pain of transformation confused me.

I downed the glass of whisky I had been holding for the past hour before I stood up and headed towards the door, I let my mind wander back to my human life, to Katherine, to my Father but most of all my Secret friend. Not many people knew about her, that's the way it was meant to stay.

**-Flashback-**

_It was late fall, the ground coated in colourful leaves. I had been heading home from town when I saw here, she was standing there in the strangest clothes for a women. Wearing a baggy red shirt under a tight black corset, but it was not normal fabric ones that I had seen in stores it was made of leather and was obviously for show. She had black trousers on that seemed fitted to her legs and black boots which went up to her knees. Her hair was cut short to her shoulders and was dark brown hair that seemed red in the sunlight, she had large doe eyes that seemed like deep chocolate, heart-shaped face and lips that looked naturally red. _

_The women slowly laid down in the leaves and looked up at the clouds. She seemed so sad, I approached the women and laid down on the ground right next to her. _

_"__Hello?" I said towards her. The women half-smiled as she turned her head at the male. _

_"__Hello" she replied back to me in the most amazing musical tone I had ever heard. _

_"__I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore." I offered out my hand to her keeping the smile on my face as I watched her tongue run along her teeth._

_"__I'm Marie" she placed her hand in mine and I pulled it towards my lips and she kissed it softly feeling her soft skin. _

_"__No last name?" I asked_

_She let out a soft chuckle "Apparently I'm not good enough for a last name. I was never given one"_

_"__Where do you live?" _

_"__Here, There, I normal sleep in the woods, caves, I was thinking these leaves are rather soft." She said stretching out and resting her head back on her arms, it pulled her corset and shirt up slightly giving me an eyeful of her stomach and belly button. _

_I gulped and averted my eyes and shook my head. "Nonsense, I can sneak you into my residence"_

_She smiled the kindest smiled I had ever seen and she nodded her head. _

**_-End of Flashback-_**

I sighed and continued out the door, knocking slightly into someone on my way out.

"Watch were you're going" I snapped and left the grill not locking back until I heard the musical tone

"Sorry" I stood shocked but didn't turn around, I shook my head and walked off towards my car and driving off.

**_NPOV (Nix)_**

I hadn't been in town long, I had sold my truck and brought a simple motorcycle, and I had sent all my stuff earlier and was waiting for it to arrive which it wouldn't till tomorrow.

I sighed and pulled on the outfit I had in my back pack. I wore tight black skinny jeans, red tank top, and a fancy black vest and combat boots. My hair was curled and pulled up in a messy bun with a few strands hanging around my face and neck.

I walked to the bar which I had seen earlier and walked straight inside and right into someone.

"Watch where you're going" the male snapped, I didn't get a good look at him except for his back, covered in a leather jacket, looking down at his jeans I bit my lip softly.

"Sorry" I said to him as he left, I turned and walked towards the bar, I knew everyone was looking at me. And I guess that means that they don't have many new people in town.

"A Coke and a burger, I don't mind what type just make it pronto" I said looking at the blonde teenager behind the bar.

"New to town?" he asked as he poured me a glass of coke.

"Yea, just moved in today, I'm guessing you're the information gatherer, gonna tell all your friends who I am?"

"Something like that" he said with a chuckle. "I'm Matt" he offered out his hand.

"I'm Nix" I said with a small sarcastic bow of my head before taking his hand and shaking it softly. He held onto my hand for a moment before letting go.

I watched as he looked over at the table of teenagers where I saw two boys and three girls. They were all staring at me, but the messy dark blonde male had wider eyes.

"Your friends?" I asked Matt.

"Yea, the Blonde is my Girlfriend, Caroline" I turned my head again to look at the rest of them. One of the girls was a Brunette but her hair was darker then my own, she was smiling at me. There was an African-American women with black hair glaring at me though I don't know why. Then there was a blonde female, throwing knifes with her eyes, probably at my conversation with Matt. I smile and hold my hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Chill Dearie, not after your man" I said with a kind smile and I nod of my head before I turned back to my glass of coke and took a sip.

"Who are the others?" I asked Matt.

"Well, the Brunette is Elena Gilbert. The dark skinned one is her best friend Bonnie Bennett. You already know Caroline Forbes. The men are Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's younger brother and the other male is Stefan Salvatore. His Elena's boyfriend. Oh and the man you bumped into on your way in… yes I saw that… is Damon Salvatore, Stefan's older brother. His an Ass, doesn't give a crap about others and doesn't like people trying to know him." Matt explained.

"Sounds like his had a tough time and doesn't want to be hurt" I whispered in a soft tone but Matt still heard.

"Doubtful, my advice, avoid him. He uses women and dumps them the moment he is bored"

"It's true" said a voice behind me, I turned and saw Caroline.

"I'm guessing you've had the firsthand experience" I said with a sad smile.

Caroline tilted her head looking at the smile before giving back one of her own. "Yea, when was it for you, what was his name?" she asked as she sat down.

"For me, happened last year, his name was Edward and that's all I can really say about it" I said and she smiled.

"I'm Caroline" she held her hand out.

"I'm Phoenix, but please call me Nix" I said shaking her hand. Her eyebrow raised.

"Strange name" she said

"I'm a strange girl" I laughed and took a bite out of the burger that was in front of me.

"So, you starting school here?" she asked.

"Uhh, No, I graduated not long ago, left town after my Father died… needed a new start. And here I am" I said.

"Why did you come here?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I put hundreds of town names in a hat and this is what I came up with"

Matt and Caroline laughed.

"That's a new one" Matt said as he took my empty cup away. I finished my burger and stood up paying quickly.

"I better be on my way. I have an interview in the morning that I can't be late for." I said

"What for?" Caroline asked me.

"You'll see. Goodnight Caroline, Matt. Nice to meet you both" I started towards the door but Caroline's hand stopped me as she held her hand out.

"Phone" was all she said. I raised an eyebrow and handed her my phone, she typed a number in, sent a text message and handed my phone back. A moment later Caroline's phone buzzed.

"There, you have mine and I have yours. I'll call you latter" she said and walked off. I laughed and walked out the door.

**_DPOV_**

I couldn't help myself, I remained around waiting for her to leave and the moment she did my heart raced.

"Marie…"

I watched as she got on her bike and drove off into the night.

"How?" I whispered before I went home.

**_SPOV_**

It can't be… Marie… but she's dead… I killed her myself.

* * *

Review what you think?

anything I should change?

Wondering why Stefan killed Marie.

Is Phoenix a Doppelgänger


	3. 3- What is she? Who is she?

**I got a bit carried away in this chapter. Enjoy though. **

* * *

_-FlashBack-_

_"__Marie, Get back here" Damon ran after her through the forest in their own version of Catch-Me, like normal they chased after each other but every time Damon caught her she would have to answer a question truthfully, and if he caught her under a minuet she would give him a kiss._

_"__That's not the way the rules work Damon, you have to catch me" She shouted out as she dodged through the trees. _

_He laughed and speed up his run finally getting to her and wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off the ground._

_"__I got you, now how long was that?" he whispered in her ear_

_"__I believe you managed to catch me in fifty seconds" she turned in his arms and pressed her soft lips to his. _

_Damon immediately deepened the kiss and tightened his hold on her, his tongue begging for entrance._

_Marie smiled and pulled her head back shaking it softly "That's all your getting"_

_He smiled and framed her face with his hands "do I still get a question?" he smiled even more when she nodded. _

_He thought for a second and then smiled brightly. "I've got one, one that I'm sure my father would hate, one my brother with be happy about and one that if answered the way I hope will make me the happiest man in Mystic Falls."_

_Marie raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side. "Ask away" she said with a growing smile._

_"__Miss Marie, I wish you had a last name to add to that, so I think it's time you get one" He pulled a small ring from his pocket as he took her hand. _

_"__I don't care that you're an orphan, or that I found you in the middle of nowhere, or the fact that the only reason my father took you in was to be a servant. I am falling in love with you, I cannot hide it from you much longer. I know we will have to wait a while, try to talk sense into people. Get us a home to live in, money to support us just in case. But I need you in my life, your spark… your flame. Will you Marry Me, Will you become Marie Salvatore?" he asked, his heart was pounding now as he waited for a reply._

_He was getting more nervous as he waited, he heard her whisper a word but his human ears missed it, he placed a finger under her chin to raise her head. She smiled and nodded her head and then said the word louder. "Yes"_

_-End of Flashback-_

**_SPOV_**

I waited in the parlour of the boarding house waiting for my brother to return, my eyes closed as I held a glass of whisky to my chest.

"Stefan, what's wrong?" My girlfriend's voice came from by the door.

"Nothing's wrong Elena, I just need to talk to Damon" I replied as I downed the contents of the whisky.

"Does it have to do with that girl Caroline and Matt were talking to, you looked pretty shocked to see her, do you know her?" She asked.

"I think I knew a relative of hers, she just looked like someone I use to know" I said in an emotionless voice.

"Ste-"

"STEFAN!" Damon shouted out as he entered the room. "You. Out" he said to Elena harshly.

"Damon, somethings obviously wrong, what's going on?"

"I SAID OUT!" Damon yelled right in her face. Elena stumbled back and looked at me, I simply just nodded at her, wanting her to leave.

Elena huffed and ran out the front door, I watched as Damon slowly dropped on the couch, staring at the fire.

"Do you think she's a doppelganger?" Damon whispered as I poured him a drink and handed it to him.

"Maybe, it's possible. I mean, Elena is one and they say that Doppelgangers are drawn to each other. Maybe that's what brought her here… but she also acts exactly like Marie… Doppelgangers don't normally act the same… Maybe she is different" I sat down next to him as I spoke.

"Marie was one of a kind, and I lost her… all because of that Bitch Katherine"

"Yes, but I was the one who killed her, I've still never forgiven myself for that"

"She compelled you to do that, I don't blame you Stefan" Damon said, I looked at him shocked. "I know I blamed you about that, and Katherine and turning me into a vampire… but I understand it's not all your fault" he said before standing and vanishing.

**_NPOV_**

I walked into the Grill again the next day, most of the teenagers were at school. I walked up towards the bar and sat down.

"Just a glass of coke" I said to one of the barmen.

"Nothing stronger Beautiful?" a voice next to me said. I turned my head towards the male, the raven hair, icy eyes and pale skin was captivating.

"I don't drink alcohol" I simply said as I took a sip of my coke. "I have an interview with the Manager, is he around?" I asked the barman.

"Sure, I'll just go get him" he said.

"You're trying to get a job here?" He asked cocking an eyebrow up with a smirk on his face.

"Got to get a job somewhere, and why not the only bar in town, best way to get to know people" I said with a shrug.

"Do I get to know your name, or shell I just keep calling you beautiful?"

"I'm Phoenix, but please call me Nix" I held my hand out to him.

"I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore" he took my hand gently, the moment out hands touched there was warmth and sparks shooting up both their arms, he raised my arm and kissed the back softly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Nix"

"Ahh, Damon Salvatore, the Ass who doesn't give a crap about other people and uses women to entertain his boredom… should have guessed" I said and gently tugged my hand from his grasp as I took another sip of my drink.

"You've been talking around to people, you know you-"

"I don't trust other people's judgement of others, I learnt that a long time ago… just don't do anything that might make me think twice about it" I stood up seeing the barmen return with the Manager.

"Miss-"

"Phoenix, please, call me Phoenix" I said quickly before the manager said out my last name. I watched Damon raised an eyebrow as I vanished into the Manager's office.

**_DPOV_**

I watched her walk into the manager's office, my smirk turned into a smile "She really is just like Marie"

"Yes, she does seem to have that rather irritating flare, doesn't she?"

"Eghh, what are you doing here?" I turned to looked at the vampire

"A little birdy told me about a lovely little new girl… she looks exactly like Marie, she also is the spitting image of Iskra, Elizabeth, Marybeth and Alison" Katherine said with a smirk.

"So she is a doppelganger?" I asked her

"Not that I know of, only two lines of doppelgangers, and her line is not one of them" She said before she vanished.

I waited half an hour for Marie to come out and when she finally did, she was smiling, she nodded and shook the Managers hand. "Thank you, I can't wait to start working"

The manager nodded "I'll see you next week Nix"

Marie walked back over to the bar and put the money for her drink down before she turned to me "Well… Damon. I hope to see you again soon. If you ever want to disprove what I've been told about you, feel free to buy me a drink sometime" she said before she left the bar.

"Defiantly not a doppelganger" I whispered with a chuckled before I too left the bar and headed towards the Gilbert home to stir up some more trouble.

I walked up the stairs and walked right on inside "Lucy… I'm Home!"

I heard Elena groan as I walked into the kitchen looking around at the scooby-gang. "We've got a new supernatural creature in our lovely little town"

"What!" Caroline screeched out, she was just getting use to the fact of vampires, werewolves, witches and doppelgangers… but another one around. "Who and What?"

"The lovely Phoenix" Stefan said "She's a doppelganger too, we think"

"Nope, not a doppelganger, Katherine said she is something else" I said

"How would she know?" Elena asked

"Doppelganger's are rare creatures, one in maybe five-hundred years… but Katherine said she looks like Iskra, Elizabeth, Marybeth, Alison and Marie and now Phoenix" I said

"Katherine's right then… that's to many in her life time to know about" Stefan stood up and walked over to his bag and pulled out a drawing.

"Did you know any of them?" Elena asked.

Stefan placed the drawing on the bench for everyone to see, it was old, obviously from when the brothers were human. It was dated three years before Katherine had arrived. There were four people in the photo, Damon was standing up, Stefan was standing on the opposite side of the drawing, there was a girl sitting in a chair in front of Damon.

"Nix!" Matt and Caroline said at the same time.

"No, that's Marie" Stefan said.

Elena gently picked up the photo and looked at the women, she looked down noticing something. "Is that… is she holding a child?"

I was quiet looking out the window, I couldn't speak if I did I was sure I would break down into tears.

"Yes, that's my Niece, Ava… Damon and Marie's daughter… Marie was Damon's wife"

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"I found her when I was seventeen, she was fifteen. Stefan was ten at the time" I turned to look at them all, my composure returned. "I was walking home at the time, and I found her in the middle of nowhere, she was laying on leaves, she was going to sleep there for the night. She was different from other girls, she was wearing pants… she didn't even have a last name. I brought her back to my father, asking to give her a place to sleep or find her a family."

Stefan Snorted. "And just like that, our father made her a servant of the house hold… said it was that or nothing, He said that she was an orphan with no family name, fortune of future. That she wouldn't get anywhere in the world and being a servant would be the greatest thing for her"

"What do you think?" Elena asked him.

Stefan swallowed and picked up the picture smiling at it. "We had just recently lost our mother, for Damon she was his best friend. She meant everything to him. For me, she was like an elder sister, maybe even a Mother figure"

I laughed lightly "I remember when you first meet her, She was about to decline father's offer for the job when Stefan walked in, he'd recently tripped and had blood all over his arm, he was crying and looked sad and lost… our father told him to go find a servant to deal with it… he didn't even look at Stefan."

Stefan smiled "She smiled and looked at our father and said, I'd appreciate the job, thank-you. She then took my hand and led me to the kitchens to clean the cut on my arm and then she hugged me, I loved her instantly… but for me it was more of a sibling love… for Damon however he was just enchanted by her"

I closed my eyes knowing I should take over now "I fell in love with her, completely. She was my best friend, we spent all our time together… and on my nineteenth birthday I asked her to marry me… I didn't care what anyone thought of me marrying a servant… she was all I wanted."

Elena stood at the side, dreading what she knew would be told soon… if Damon loved Marie so much then why Katherine?

Stefan laughed "Father shouted for weeks, tried to stop the wedding but in the end he knew that he couldn't stop them. They Married but one of Father's conditions was that she would stay in the Salvatore mansion… they agreed and by the end of the year they were married and Marie was pregnant with Ava. That drawing was done when Damon was twenty-one, Marie was Nineteen and I was fourteen… Ava was almost one year old."

I took the drawing from Jeremy's hand and looked at Ava "We were all happy, I had a wife, daughter."

"I had someone who cared for me like father never did" Stefan said

"But then, three lovely years latter"

"Katherine arrived. I was taken to her instantly… Damon was not" Stefan decided to take over and I let him. "For a while we were happy, I had Katherine and Damon had Marie, though Damon decided to go off to the war for a while. When he returned things were differed, Ava was ill with a fever and no matter what we did we couldn't break it. She just go more and more ill and-"

"She didn't make it" I said simply.

Stefan continued before anyone could say anything "Marie was heartbroken, Ava meant everything to her… you see no matter what happen Damon and Marie just couldn't have more kids. They tried for four years with no luck… Doctors said that she just couldn't have any more children… Ava was there only chance of a child and she died"

"I returned to be with my daughter and wife, but when Ava died Marie lost her spark, her flame as I called it. She would always laugh and smile no matter what"

"Katherine decided then that she wanted both of us, Damon and me" Stefan said with a gulp "and then right in front of Damon, who was trying to calm his wife, she compelled me to kill Marie"

Gasps were heard all around the room, I turned back to look out the window again.

Stefan took a deep breath "So I did. I stabbed her"

"I begged Katherine to save her but she only laughed and said 'Why, I don't need her, anyway it's not like you won't see her again' and now I understand why she said it" I turned and looked at the gang.

"And then she got rid of the bodies, of Ava and Marie and then she compelled us both. Made Damon believe that she was sick of him and had ran away with their child, that she never loved him and was only there for money" Stefan sighed "and then she compelled me the same, that she never loved me, that she only felt pity."

"In the end, I felt only hatred to my wife, pain to losing my daughter and when I was on the verge of looking for her Katherine came to me, acted kind. The love I felt for Katherine was not compelled… she made the pain of losing my family bearable… I wanted Katherine, she filled the void."

"It was only after we became vampires did we know"

"I hated myself, I blamed my wife for my pain and then went to the women who in fact caused it. I hated Stefan, I didn't want to became a vampire without Marie with me"

"and at the time I was an ass and forced Damon to turn"

"Why didn't you end your life then?" Alaric asked "Why did you spend so long trying to track Katherine down if you knew what she did?"

Suddenly Elena understood "It wasn't because you loved Katherine, you hated her… you wanted to kill her"

I Smirked "Yep, it was the only thing I could think about… but I didn't want to kill her… no I wanted to torture her, make her feel the pain I felt"

"He also lived to torture me, because of my emotions for Katherine, my involvement in the death of Marie"

"My emotions were off, I wasn't thinking… I forgave Stefan the moment my Emotions were back." I said as I placed the drawing back on the bench.

"So if she isn't a doppelganger, then what is she?" Jeremy asked.

"Haven't you all worked that out yet?" a voice said behind them.

"Okay Katherine, if you're so smart… who and what is she?" Stefan asked.

"She is literally what she is named. When her kind turn eighteen if they break there curse they change their name to what they are"

"She's a Phoenix?" Alaric asked slowly

"Yes, a Phoenix… you know, dies and is reborn from the ashes… though that's not actually what happens, they aren't reborn from ashes there magical creatures and there just reborn… and when they break there curse… if they break there curse there magnificent"

"How the hell does one break the curse" I snapped.

"There heart and soul has to be broken into a million pieces, they have to give all there love and trust in someone and then it has to be destroyed…"

"She was telling me about a really bad break up from her old town… man named Edward" Caroline said. "About being used and tossed aside"

"How do you know so much?" Alaric asked Katherine.

"Because for once I'm helping, the only reason I was in Mystic Falls the first time was for Marie, but Damon loved her too much to break her heart. So in the end I decided I would have to wait for the next one" Katherine was starting to get annoyed.

"Awww, and what is the Phoenix to you Kitty-Kat?" Caroline asked

"That's none of your business" she snapped.

"Tell us who she is to you" I stood up and walked over to her.

"You don't need to know" she said

"If you want my help, yes you do" I hissed

"What makes you think I want your help?"

"You're here, annoying us, and telling us what we want to know… tell us or we won't help"

She took a deep breath and sighed "When a phoenix breaks a curse it's possible to bring break memories of past lives, emotions too"

"So, what do you want with her?"

"I WANT MY SISTER BACK!" she covered her mouth realizing her outburst.

"The phoenix was once your sister?" I asked.

"Iskra, Iskra Petrova… she broke the curse when she was my sister"

"What happened?" Bonnie asked

"I slept with her husband, and gave birth to a child"

"The child which got you kicked out of Bulgaria?" Elena asked

"The very same, She broke the curse with the pain of finding out. She remembered one of her past lives. She just smiled at me and said. 'Look out for Niklaus' and then she killed herself"

"What do you want to find out now though?" Stefan hissed

"Nothing… I just… I can't believe I'm saying this." She said shaking her head "I owe my sister an Apology. And a thankyou"

"Why a thank you?" Elena asked

"Because if she hadn't warned me to look out for Klaus I wouldn't have snuck around and found out what was going on… I would have died."

"So how do we bring back memories of the past?" I asked with wide eyes.

"You don't her memories are selective. But the love of a past life can help things speed along." Katherine said before vanishing as Jenna walked into the room.

"What's going on?" She asked as Stefan hid the photo.

"Just talking about what we would have been in past lives" Jeremy said before walking off.

* * *

**As said, got carried away. Hope it was okay. **

**Review whatcha think**


End file.
